<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hermione Fountain by Dragon_but_like_Chill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300791">Hermione Fountain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_but_like_Chill/pseuds/Dragon_but_like_Chill'>Dragon_but_like_Chill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, F/M, Fisting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Vaginal Fisting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_but_like_Chill/pseuds/Dragon_but_like_Chill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure smut</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hermione Fountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck you were made for this,” groaned Harry, roughly pushing his fist in deeper just to hear her moan. “You’re so fucking wet. Such a slut. We’ve only been playing together for a few months and already you’ve got the greediest pussy.”</p><p>They weren't dating, it wasn't about love. Harry and Hermione just enjoyed each others company - and bodies. And Harry loved to watching Hermione come apart beneath him.</p><p>“Yes, fuck,” wailed Hermione. It should have shocked her how dirty Harry’s mouth could be but it really didn’t after knowing him for so long. She loved it.</p><p>“Now it’s just going to be a greedy, saggy little cunt,” growled Harry, punctuating each word with a harsh shove of his fist until she swallowed most of his forearm.</p><p>She came with a wail, her lower body shaking with the force. She always came hardest when Harry was making her.</p><p>“No, where do you think you’re going?” laughed Harry as Hermione tried to squirm away when he kept fisting her roughly. “We’ve got to get you properly ruined. You’ve got more in you, I know you do.”</p><p>“Stop!” begged Hermione her entire body trembling with pleasure. “I’m going to cum again!”</p><p>“Good slut,” said Harry, using his free hand to rub her clit quickly.</p><p>As Hermione tensed up again, Harry yanked his arm out of her, leaving her gaping and empty, allowing her to squirt violently all over the bed with a scream. Harry rubbed her clit faster and was rewarded with another gush, soaking the sheets all around them.</p><p>“Don’t stop,” panted Hermione when Harry finally pulled her fingers away from her.</p><p>She reached down herself and rubbed all over her vagina until she fell back, arching her hips as she came again, spilling fluids everywhere.</p><p>“That was so hot,” whispered Harry, gazing in awe at his long time best friend where she lay panting on the soaked bed, legs spread wide, gaping pussy on display. “Next time I’m going to fist your ass too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Suggest pairings/things you want to see.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>